Fragments Of Myself
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: He's Robin, or he's Dick. Even after the thirteen years he's spent on this planet, the two personalities can't seem to find a way to co-inside; making him constantly at war within himself. -/Character death


Robin has never been scared of the dark. He relishes in it; the way it shields him and allows him to move undetected even by the sharpest of foes. It's the feeling of comfort, and security.

Dick Grayson is a little less willing to succumb to the creeping shadows that slink across the pavement of the deserted streets. They beckon him closer, but he inches away. It's the feeling of doubt, and the tiniest hint of fear.

Robin doesn't mind being alone. In fact, he prefers it. It's much easier to go on ahead of his teammates; pulling a vanishing act and stealthily sweeping through their location.

Dick wants to look out for his friends. He's been alone so long; and perhaps he's a little tired of isolating himself from the world. He wants to enjoy the time he has with his comrades, even if it's in the middle of a mission, and they're being attack at all sides. He enjoys being able to come to their rescue if necessary, and give them the subtle encouragement they sometimes need.

Robin wants to be leader. He's angry, and envious, that Kaldur has taken the reins of guiding the team, no matter how well he's doing. Robin knows he could do better; he's smart, confident. He would never bend under the pressure.

Dick considers being leader. But the little flames of self-doubt that linger in the deepest corners of his soul make him wary about the subject. He's always been a sidekick; a partner, an accessory, to Batman. He was always the one being leaded, never the leader. While the Robin in him is very self-assured, and aware he could do a semi-superior job to Aqualad, Dick isn't sure. It's that same uncertainty that makes him feel like he will never lift the burden from their current leader's shoulders.

Robin was never afraid of killing; or being killed in return. Batman's many years of training had given him nerves of steel; as to be able to look death in the face and remain unflinching.

Dick doesn't want to kill anyone. He doesn't want to die.

Robin thinks Kid Flash understands him best. They can discuss complicated gadgets, and periodic elements. Nothing is ever too overwhelming, or too emotional. They stay on the surface, but it's enough.

Dick is Wally's best friend, and vise-versa. Dick is the one who listens while Wally goes on about his feelings for M'gann, and then cheekily grins when mentioning Artemis causes him to blow up in a rant of how much he dislikes her. Dick knows he would take a bullet for her anyway.

They both wonder how it happened. How they came to be two separate people inside one teenage body. It seems the differences between them become more and more apparent as time stretches onward. No one sees it but Wally, who will smile when he says something that's so entirely _Dick_ while wearing Robin's outfit.

All the feelings, thoughts, and different perspectives inside his head is troubling to say the least; he wonders on more than one occasion if he's gone entirely mad. On the other hand, it's saved him from the hands of death many a time; proving in just those few instances that being able to change his personality at the drop of a hat is useful.

There is only one single moment where both Robin and Dick join together in a whole.

The team has been dispatched in South Africa, where they are hunted by a group of Shadow Assassins. None of them are prepared; and are taken down swiftly, as such, no matter how brilliant the fight they put up is.

Robin is scared; his friends are dying.

Dick is scared; his friends are dying.

He's hiding in the tall safari grass, beaten and battered like the rest of his friends, but still breathing. _Still breathing._

The assassins assess their work; standing over the bodies, and kicking them all once for good measure. One female bores a feline-looking mask that appears vaguely familiar. She stands over Artemis, and he can tell by her tone that she's sneering. "Yeah, that's it. They're all gone."

By nightfall, the physical Shadows have dissipated, but ghostly ones have taken their place. He is still crouched inside the grass. His legs ache ferociously, but his body is laden.

_Gone. _Gone, gone, gone, gone. Like his mother and father.

Richard Grayson; Dick, Robin. They've all crumbled and fallen away.

Who is he now, now that he is broken?

_He is lonely._


End file.
